Nightvision monkey
The NIghtvision monkey is a tower. It shoots a blue beam at Camo bloons that does no damage, but after 45 shots it loses its Camo for 15 seconds. It shoots 2 blue rays as fast as a supermonkey. It has 10 HP, and the range of a 2/x dart monkey. Cost 1500$ See through the Camo layer of the camo bloon via X-ray, making it visible...For a time. Upgrades Path 1 Better Goggles Makes its range as big as a Supermonkey, and shoots 3 beams instead of 2. Cost 1000$. Makes it have Better Goggles, increasing range AND beams shot! Revealed Now Camos lose their property after 30 shots. Cost 1500$. New Cybertech reveals camos after a shorter time! Furry Fury Spawns rabbits (Once per 15 seconds) that jump on bloons and deal 5 Reveal damage and on Real damage each half second they are on them. They stay for 20 seconds. They can be a max of 15 rabbits, and they move as fast as a yellow bloon. Cost 4000$ It has been told rabbit feet are an important ingredient in creation of night vision goggles. Lets see how good the raw ingredient is at popping bloons! MOAR FURRY FURY Rabbits once per 10 seconds, dissapear after 10 seconds, damages 4 times per second, can be 25 rabbits. Cost 10,000$ The rabbits are More Plentiful now. Harness that power to use in the battle! Eye of the Rabbit Gives the monkey Rabbit Eyes, allowing it to have the range of a 4/2 Supermonkey. Also, there can be 100 rabbits at once! Cost 25,000$ Rabbits are strange creatures, and by adding their retinas to our Goggles, we discovered it had positive effects. Path 2 Third Eye Now shoots 3 bolts (4 with Better Goggles) Cost 700$ 50% more power for revealing camos! Doing damage Now deals 1 damage each 5 Reveal Damage. Cost 1200$ Supertech reveals that the key to Revealing Camos is Physical damage. Fury Monkey Now shoots FIVE beams (6 with Better Goggles) and deals 1 damage each 3 reveal damage. Also gets a Green Whip that attacks once per second, and deal 2 damage and 10 reveal damage. Cost 6,500$ The monkey went a little crazy after that test with the Plasma Whip...At least you are more powerful! Death monkey Now shoots FIFTEEN (Seventeen with better goggles) beams and has 3 whips. Also gets a Scythe that attacks once per 5 seconds and does 25 damage. Cost 15,000$ By harvesting the power of Death, we can somehow improve the goggles power by a ton! Solid doom Gets 5 Red whips that deal 5 damage and 25 Reveal damage. Also the Scythe attacks once per 2 seconds, and the normal attack deals 2 reveal damage per shot and deal 1 real damage each 2 reveal damage. Cost 50,000$ I've always wondered what happened to my Liquid Semitite...Well, i hope nothing goes wrong! Special Skill Eye am watching you...: Reveals all camos on screen for 30 seconds, and deals 5000 damage to the most powerful Camo Bloon! Excess damage is spread out among other camos. 2 minute cooldown. X-ray monkey.png|0/0 X-ray monkey 1/x.png|1/0 X-ray monkey 2/x.png|2/0 X-ray monkey 3/x.png|3/0 X-ray monkey 4/x.png|4/0 X-ray monkey 5/x.png|5/0 X-ray monkey x1.png|0/1 X-ray monkey x/2.png|0/2 X-ray monkey x/3.png|0/3 X-ray monkey x/4.png|0/4 X-ray monkey x/5.png|0/5 Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers